Depression
________________________________________________________________________________________ I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim ________________________________________________________________________________________ Es war ein regnerischer Mittwochabend. Die Regentropfen klopften leicht an meinem Fenster, so als würden sie versuchen in mein Territorium einzudringen. Dunkelgraue Wolken bedeckten den sonst so schönen blauen Himmel komplett. Es herrschte eine Totenstille in meinem Zimmer. Das einzige Geräusch, nebst den Regentropfen welches ich wahrnahm, war das rhythmische Ticken meiner schwarzen Wanduhr. Wenn man sich für einen Moment lang nur auf dieses Ticken konzentrierte, konnte das einen in den Wahnsinn treiben. Kein Scherz. Seit Wochen hatte ich keinen einzigen Schritt mehr nach draußen gemacht. Mittlerweile wusste ich nicht einmal mehr wie viele Wochen es schon waren. Ich hatte völlig vergessen wie es war, sich in der Aussenwelt aufzuhalten. Oder wie ich es immer gern nannte "Die böse Welt". Alles was sich ausserhalb meines Zimmers befand war böse und fremd. Mein Zimmer war mein einziges Zuhause, in dem ich lachte und weinte. Vor etwa vier Tagen wurde ich 23. Eine grosse Zahl, nicht wahr? Wow. Ich hatte schon das 23. Lebensjahr erreicht und noch immer hatte ich von meinem Drecksleben satt. Spart euch am Besten eure Kommentare, die jedoch in euren Augen hilfreich erscheinen. „Ach, lach doch Mal.“ oder "Das geht wieder vorbei!" oder „Nach dem Regen scheint auch wieder die Sonne.“ Mir wurde schlecht wenn ich daran dachte. Solche Sätze hörte ich immer nur von Leuten die noch nie so etwas durchmachen mussten. Solche Menschen dachten, sie wüssten alles besser. Ihr findet es bestimmt sehr erschreckend, nicht wahr? Wie man mit so jungen Jahren, eine solche Lebenseinstellung haben kann. Ich bin der lebende Beweis dafür. Mein Vater hätte noch zu mir gesagt:"Du bist noch viel zu jung um etwas vom wahren ''Leben zu wissen! Ich bin schon 64 Jahre alt und du weisst ja gar nicht was ich alles erlebt habe!“ Ja, genau. Das würde er sagen wenn er noch leben würde. Vor einem Jahr an einem Herzinfarkt krepiert. Alle waren zu tiefst traurig. Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, war ich die einzige die froh darüber war, dass er verreckt ist. Elender Wichser. Hat nur Probleme in unserer Familie gemacht. Er war einer von vielen Gründen warum ich mit dieser Arschlochkrankheit leben musste. Es hat alles mit Mobbing in der Grundschule angefangen, irgendwann ging es weiter mit häuslicher Gewalt und es endete mit Distanzierung vom eigenem Partner. Kiffen hat mir einiges geholfen, aber nie wirklich zu 100%. 16 Joints pro Tag waren normal für mich. Nebst dem suchten mich Schlaf-, und Essstörungen und Panikattacken heim. Sehr eigenartig war es, dass die Panikattacken immer einmal pro Monat vorkamen. Zufällig. Warum das so war, wusste keiner. Nicht mal der Herr Doktor Ich-weiss-alles-weil-ich-Medizin-studiert-habe. Wie ihr seht, steckte ich bis zum Hals in der Scheisse. Ich fragte mich tag täglich wie ich es bloss geschafft habe 16 Jahre lang mit einer chronisch mentalen Krankheit umzugehen. Ich atmete einmal tief durch die Nase und blies danach die Luft wieder aus meinem Mund heraus, während ich mit meinen Augen meinen Computerbildschirm fixierte. Mit meinen rauen Händen rieb ich mir meine ermüdeten Augen. Ich gähnte. Wie schön es doch wäre, einfach mal ins Bett zu gehen ohne, dass einen diese grauenhaften Albträume Mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf rissen, man schweissgebadet aufwacht und das Gefühl hat, dass einem gleich das Herz aus der Brust springt. Auf einmal hallten die Stimmen von meinen ehemaligen Freunden in meinem Kopf. „Tu es nicht! Es ist keine Lösung!“ Ich rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf. Nichts weiter als naive Kinder waren das. Nun sind alle weg. Haben sich verpisst, weil sie getriggert waren. Sie konnten es nicht mehr ertragen mich in ihrem Umfeld zu haben. Echt unglaublich, dass ich diese Clowns einmal „Freunde“ genannt habe. Ich war einfach nur noch angewidert. ''Falsche Freunde. Ich könnte diesbezüglich ein Liedchen singen. Plötzlich fasste ich mir an die Stirn. „Nicht schon wieder.“ Dachte ich laut und kniff meine Augen zusammen. Ich biss mir fest auf die Unterlippe und begann meine Schläfen zu massieren. Kopfschmerzen. Diese wiederkehrenden, unerträglichen Kopfschmerzen die einfach so aus dem Nichts kamen. Mein Blick wanderte plötzlich zu der kleinen Schachtel die offen auf meinem Schreibtisch lag und auf der mit grossen dunkelblauen Buchstaben „Dolopran“ stand. Ich hatte keine Lust auf diese Kopfschmerztabletten. Die halfen sowieso kein Bisschen, genauso wenig wie die Antidepris. Ich hatte es dem Arzt schon hundertmal gesagt, dass er die Dosierung erhöhen sollte. Doch der meinte er wüsste was er tut er sei ja schliesslich Arzt. Pff. Einfach nur lächerlich. Ich konnte Ärzte schon immer nicht leiden. Ein Typ in einem weissen Kittel der mir weismachen wollte, er wüsste wie es mir ginge und wie schwer das sei ein solches Leben zu führen. Ich wurde von einem lauten Geräusch aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Vor Schreck zuckte ich zusammen. Ich schaute wild um mich. Ich realisierte, dass es nur mein Handy war, welches in meiner Hosentasche steckte und herausgefallen war. Ich stand von meinem Bürostuhl auf und hob es auf. Mit dem Zeigefinger drückte ich kurz auf dem Homebutton. Blitzartig drückte ich meine Augen ein wenig zu. Das grelle Licht des Displays war mir unangenehm. Als ich die Helligkeit ein Stück runterstellte, poppte genau in diesem Moment eine Nachricht auf. Mir verschlug es fast den Atem, als ich den Namen des Absenders las. „Depression“ '''stand mit Grossbuchstaben auf dem Bildschirm. Ich spürte wie sich mein Herz zusammenzog. Mit grossen Augen starrte ich die Nachricht an in der stand:„Bist du immer noch nicht tot?“' Ich war sprachlos. Mir wurde auf einmal eiskalt und meine Hände begannen stark zu zittern. Dabei liess ich fast mein Smartphone fallen. Gleich darauf poppte eine zweite Nachricht auf. Immer noch vom selben Absender:„Na los! Worauf wartest du denn noch?“'' „Nein“ flüsterte ich. „Nein, Nein, Nein.“ Wiederholte ich in einem monotonen Singsang. „Das kann nicht wahr sein! Lass mich verdammt nochmal in Ruhe!“ Ich bekam es nun mit der Angst zu tun. „Dich kann niemand mehr retten. Sieh es endlich ein.“ 'Ich stiess einen wutentbrannten Schrei aus und schmiss mein Handy mit voller Wucht an die Wand. Mit einem lautem Knall landete es dann auf dem Boden. Meine Atmung beschleunigte sich und ein ohrenbetäubendes Piepen ertönte in meinen Ohren. Ich hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Ich hyperventilierte. Meine Hände ballte ich zu Fäusten und alles um mich herum drehte sich wie ein Karussell. Mir war schwindelig und übel zugleich. Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und diese rannen langsam meine Wangen herunter. Ich lehnte mit meinem Körper an meine weisse Wand und schluchzte laut auf. Ich wippte mit meinem Körper hin und her. „Warum geschieht dies mit mir?“ Ich schloss meine Augen fest und fing nun am ganzen Körper an zu zittern. Und da brachen meine Beine unter mir zusammen. Mit meinem hochroten Kopf lehnte an die Wand, welche sich schön kühl anfühlte. Ich presste meine trockenen Lippen aufeinander und schlug mehrmals mit meinem Kopf an die Wand. Schlagartig hielt ich inne. Mein Kopf fühlte sich so schwer an. Darauf folgten wieder diese Kopfschmerzen. Nasenschleim floss meine Nase herab, ich versuchte diesen mit einem Zug hochzuziehen. „Macht das es aufhört! Bitte!“ Wimmerte ich. Doch niemand war bei mir. Ich war ganz alleine mit diesem dunklen, bösen Etwas. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein. Ich wollte nicht mehr. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich wollte sterben. Jetzt. Ich machte meine Augen wieder auf und starrte auf die braune Schublade unter meinem Schreibtisch. Ich versuchte mich hochzurappeln und torkelte wie eine Betrunkene zu meinem Schreibtisch. Energisch öffnete ich sie und erblickte die schwarze Pistole meines Vaters, welche ich vor einer Weile dort versteckt habe. Mit zittrigen Händen griff ich nach der Waffe. Sie fühlte sich eiskalt in meinen warmen Händen an. Ich lud sie und hielt sie mir an meine rechte Schläfe. Ich schluckte schwer. Meine Kehle war staubtrocken. Und ab da stand alles still… Sollte ich es wirklich tun? War es wirklich schon soweit? Vielleicht gab es doch einen anderen Ausweg? Vielleicht konnte ich doch gerettet werden? Vielleicht war das Leben doch wertvoll? Ich legte langsam meinen Zeigefinger auf den Abzug. „'Tu es!“ „Tu es!“ „TU ES!" In diesem Augenblick drückte sie den Abzug. Danach wurde ihr ganz schwarz vor Augen. ~DarknessAngel/HeartOfDark~ Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Löschanträge